


an offer

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: a moment waited for, an offer taken





	an offer

“So you got a room on this ship….or….”, Ava says, letting her intentions hang in the air.  
“Let’s go find out,” Sara says and holds out her hand.

Ava’s eyes drop to the hand held out to her and she takes a breath. She can see scars, knows what has come across Sara’s knuckles. Ava sees silver rings glinting in the kitchen galley’s soft lights. She sees the veins and guesses at the strength in that hand.  
An outstretched hand. An offer. A path forward. 

Ava knows her world is about to change. She and Sara have been dancing around this moment for a very long time. Ava’s eyes blink closed and something dives in her chest. Then something settles, deep and sure. She opens them again and looks up into Sara’s and sees the question being asked, plainly, openly.   
Ava reaches out and takes Sara’s hand. Their fingers twine together, solid and right. 

Sara lifts her chin, sly smirk still twisting her lips, but her breath catches as Ava’s palm slides against hers. Ava feels it too.   
Sara takes a step into the hallway and Ava follows.  
Ava knows without question that she will always follow. She will never let go of this hand. She feels it in the bottom of her stomach. It pools in her belly. This feeling, this certainty.   
Something settles into place within her. Ava Sharpe will follow this woman wherever she leads. Ava squeezes Sara’s strong hand. Brushes her thumb over scarred knuckles. Feels the coolness of the rings adorning Sara’s fingers.   
Ava wonders for a moment what each one means. One day she’ll ask.


End file.
